If They Kissed
by IncessantOblivion
Summary: Oneshot: Alternate ending to The 24th Night, Vol. 5. What happened if Zero had actually kissed Yuki instead of pulling away at the last moment.


**A/N: This is an alternate ending for the 24th Night in Volume 5 of Vampire Knight. I'm pretty much obsessed with this scene. I was so distraught when Yuki and Zero didn't kiss so I decided I'd rewrite it! Enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight...just a vivid imagination.  
**

**If They Kissed**

Yuki Cross walked around the grounds of Cross Academy, wondering where Zero could have gotten to. He hadn't showed up in class. Again. She was starting to get worried about him, especially after she had to practically force him to feed off her. She didn't even want to think about what could happen to him if he didn't. It made her so scared.

"_What am I to you…?"_ he'd said.

She'd been asking herself that question ever since. What was Zero to her? She didn't quite know. All she knew was that lately her thoughts seemed to more focused around Zero than anyone or anything else. All she knew was that she was willing to risk her precious relationship with Kaname for Zero. All she knew was that the thought of him leaving her was enough to paralyze her down to the core of her being.

So what did that mean?

And more importantly, what was _she_ to _him_? He seemed to be quite protective of her lately. He always seemed to be there to save her when she needed him the most, but then when she tried to reach out to him, he pushed her away. She only wanted to help.

And then there was the way he partook of her blood. When his fangs sunk into her neck while she was folded in his arms the onslaught of feelings she didn't even recognize made her dizzy (and it wasn't because of loss of blood either). Before she'd just passed it off as the feeling one had when one's blood was being sucked, but she knew it was more.

She was confused. Before she was so sure of her feelings for Kaname, but now the lines were blurred. Even he was acting different…distant. It seemed as though her Senior Kaname who had always been there since she was eight suddenly…wasn't. And Zero was.

It always came back to Zero.

---

Zero watched helplessly as his arms reached out to take Yuki, as if acting on their own accord. He felt his head lower to her neck and taste the sweet scent of her skin as his tongue ran across her pulsating veins, but he couldn't stop himself. His mind was screaming for him to stop and pull away, but the vampire in him didn't listen and sunk his fangs into her sweet, soft skin.

Zero wanted nothing more than to pull away, but the beast kept going until her pulse started to slow and her eyes started to close.

_NO! STOP! _His mind screamed at the beast, but his pleas fell on apathetic ears. The beast continued. Her breath grew alarmingly shallow as he felt her fragile body go limp.

_NO!_

Finally the beast pulled away, wiping the blood from his mouth with his hand and licking it off, savoring every last drop.

Yuki lay limp on the bed, eyes closed. Her chest wasn't moving. The beast grinned. Zero screamed, but no sound came out.

"_NO! NO, YUKI!"_

Zero drew in a deep breath as he sat upright in his bed with a jolt. He was shaking uncontrollably.

_Yuki…_

Had he really killed her?

---

"Zero?" Yuki called as she made her way into his room. She saw his legs on his bed through the open door and smiled. "Zero, if you think you can hide out in here instead of going to class…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Zero grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him. She practically fell on him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She was scared at his strange behavior. "Zero?"

His hand pressed her head into his shoulder as he held her closely. "I thought…I thought I killed you…"

Tears welled in Yuki's eyes. She couldn't breathe. "Zero…you're hurting me." He still didn't reply or relinquish his hold. "Zero…?"

Now she was worried. "_Zero!_" She exclaimed as she put a hand on either side of his face and pushed his head back. "Are you alright?"

He blinked at her, looking slightly confused. "Erm, yeah..."

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief, not noticing the hands that were still encircling her. "Thank goodness!" She smiled, but quickly sobered when she noticed the intense look on his handsome face. Suddenly she was all too aware of the intimate position they were in…how close they were…

Flustered and embarrassed, she started to pull her hands away, but Zero gently took her left hand and held it to his face. He shut his eyes, inhaled deeply, and cupped her face with his other hand. Yuki froze, almost forgetting to breathe.

Eyes still closed, he dipped his head towards her lips.

_He's going to kiss me! _Yuki thought in alarm. She'd never been kissed before.

But her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord as she leaned forward to meet him.

---

Zero couldn't think past the sensation of Yuki in his arms. She was there. She was real. He hadn't killed her…yet.

The knowledge that it was a possibility stole his breath. He didn't realize she was talking to him until she put her hands on either side of his face and pushed him back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern filling her voice. She was always concerned for him, though he didn't know what he'd done to warrant it. She should be more concerned about her own welfare, yet she continually stood by his side, preventing him from giving into the beast within him.

_I don't deserve her._

But he wanted her to stay with him more than anything.

Her hands started to drop from his face, but he caught one in his own and returned it to its former position. He shut his eyes. They were so soft.

_I want these kind and gentle hands…_

He inhaled deeply and cupped her face with his other hand as his eyes shut.

_I want this smile…_

His other hand that had been covering her hand wandered down to her arm. Her hand remained. He leaned forward; hardly aware of what he was doing.

_I know…that I cannot have her…_

Their lips were almost touching. She was not pulling away.

_And yet…I seem unable to stop myself…_

All thoughts stopped as his lips finally touched hers; making him feel as though his chest was exploding from the incredible feelings assaulting him. Yuki pressed her hand into his face and placed her other hand on his neck, pulling him closer. Her response to him caused him to bring his arm around her waist and pull her body towards his, their kiss never breaking.

"Yuki! Kiriyu!"

They jumped apart as the smiling Chairman waltzed into the room.

Zero fought the urge to groan. Of _course_ Chairman Cross had to walk in at that exact moment.

"Oh, there you are! What are you two doing here? Not skipping class, I hope!"

Yuki couldn't talk past her blushing, so Zero answered. He ignored the Chairman's question and asked him one of his own. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to ask your opinion on a new dish I wanted to try out tonight!" The Chairman explained happily. "I knew I should probably wait until later, but I couldn't stop myself!"

Zero stood up and walked past him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I won't like it."

Tears streamed down the Chairman's face as Zero shut the door behind him. "I try and try, but nothing ever works!" He heard the Chairman cry before he continued in a confused voice. "Yuki? Why are you just sitting there touching your lips like that?"

---

Yuki touched her lips gently. They were still tingling. She could still feel Zero's mouth on hers and he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer.

_Zero…kissed me…"_ she thought to herself in wonder. _And I…liked it!_

"Yuki? Why are you just sitting there touching your lips like that?"

She knew she was blushing as she hurriedly clasped her hands on her lap and laughed sheepishly. "Oh…no reason!"

"Why are you in here anyway, Yuki?" The Chairman asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I was just looking for Zero. We were just…talking."

The Chairman shook his head. "You really should be in class, you know." He scolded half-heartedly before smiling again. "Now let me tell you about this new dish I've prepared!"

End.


End file.
